Disney Smash Story Time
by FrenchMarioBros
Summary: Every night, Rosie and Rosalina tell the kid Smashers bedtime stories. But this time around, these bedtime stories are Disney films...with the Smash Bros. characters! How will the bedtime stories turn out? Read to find out! Please read this! (WILL BE RETURNING IN EARLY JULY)
1. Chapter 1

Disney Smash Story Time

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! This story is going to be awesome! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

In the Smash Mansion, the kid Smashers, such as Lucas and Villager, had a room where they played and slept. Lucas and Villager slept in a bunk bed. Ness and Toon Link slept in a bunk bed as well. Right near Ness's and Toon Link's bunk bed was a small bed. That was where Rosalina's Luma slept.

Now, it was 9:30 PM at the Smash Mansion and Lucas, Villager, Ness, Luma, and Toon Link were getting ready for bed. Every night, Rosie and Rosalina would tuck them in. The kids got in their beds as Rosie and Rosalina came in the room. Rosie tucked in Lucas and Villager while Rosalina tucked in Ness, Toon Link, and Luma.

"Rosalina?" Toon Link said.

"Yes, Toon Link?" Rosalina questioned.

"Can you and Rosie read us a bedtime story?" Toon Link asked.

Rosie and Rosalina smiled.

"Of course we can." Rosie accepted.

The kids smiled. Rosie and Rosalina grabbed some nearby chairs and sat down.

"All right. Let's begin…" Rosie said as the kid smashers listened to the story Rosie and Rosalina were about to tell them.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the prologue! I hope you like this so far! This is going to be a long, long, story. What Disney movie should Rosie and Rosalina tell the kid Smashers first? Leave movie suggestions in the reviews! Stay tuned for next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Zelda Part 1

Disney Smash Story Time Chapter 2: Sleeping Zelda: Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the first story that Rosie and Rosalina are going to tell the young Smashers! I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Disney, or Nintendo. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rosie and Rosalina sat on two chairs as Lucas, Villager, Ness, Luma, and Toon Link were in their beds listening to the bedtime story.

"Once upon a time…" Rosalina began.

The kids' imaginations went into play.

"In a faraway land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Zelda. Then, a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Rosie said.

A large crowd of Smashers, assist trophies, and Pokemon walk to Hyrule Castle. Inside the castle, King Daphnes and his Queen welcomed their lifelong friend.

"Their royal highnesses, King Mario and Prince Link." said a servant with a scroll. Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Link, Mario's son and heir to Daphnes's child would be betrothed. And so to her, his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride.

"The most honored and exaulted excellencies, the three good Goddesses of Hyrule, Mistress Din, Mistress Farore, and Mistress Nayru." said the servant with the scroll as the three Goddesses descended from the sky. They walked up to the king.

"Your majesties," they all said. "Each fo us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less." Din stated.

Din walked up to the cradle. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." Din announced.

Farore walked up to the cradle. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." Farore declared.

Nayru walked up to the cradle. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be-"

Suddenly, the wind blew and the doors of the castle swung open. Lightning struck. A dark portal popped up and a man with gray skin, orange hair, and an orange beard came out of the portal. He wore black armor and a black cape. He carried a long, black staff in his right hand. The portal closed when he came out.

"Why, it's Ganondorf!" Din exclaimed.

"What does he want here?" Nayru asked before being shushed by Farore.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Daphnes. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rabble." Ganondorf said.

An angry Nayru tried to fly towards Ganondorf, but was held back by Din.

"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." Ganondorf stated.

"You weren't wanted!" Nayru barked.

Ganondorf looked surprised. "Not wan…?" Ganondorf then smiled cunningly.

"Oh, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way." Ganondorf said as he started to turn around.

"And you're not offended, your excellency?" the Queen asked.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too shall bestow a gift on the child." Ganondorf stated. The goddesses flew to the cradle to protect it.

"Listen well, all of you!" Ganondorf yelled as he raised his arms up. He then put his arms down.

"The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her." Ganondorf said. Then, he put his left hand on top of his staff and swirled his hand around the top of the staff.

"But, before the sun sets on her twentieth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spike of a spiny blue shell and die!" Ganondorf declared.

"Oh no!" cried the Queen as she took the child and held it in her arms. Ganondorf chuckled evilly.

"Seize that monster!" King Daphnes yelled.

"Stand back, you fools!" Ganondrof shouted to the guards. Ganondorf laughed evilly as he disappeared in a purple fire. The goddesses walked up to the King and Queen.

"Don't despair, your majesties. Nayru still has her gift to give." Din reminded.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" King Daphnes asked.

"Oh no, sire." Nayru said as she shook her head.

"Ganondorf's powers are far too powerful." Din informed.

"But she can help." Farore said.

"But…" "Just do your best, dear."

Nayru walked up and straightened herself.

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked beast's trick, a spike should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Nayru declared.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was part 1 of Sleeping Zelda! I hope you liked it! See you next chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping Zelda Part 2

Chapter 3: Sleeping Zelda Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to Part 2 of Sleeping Zelda! I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Disney, or Nintendo. Just so you know, Rosie is the female Robin. Enjoy!

* * *

"But King Daphnes, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spiny blue shell in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." Rosalina said.

Lucas, Villager, Luma, Ness, and Toon Link were smiling while listening to the story that Rosie and Rosalina were telling them.

"Then, the three goddesses decided to become humans and take care of the baby. So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappear into the night. Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Daphnes and his people. But as the time for the princess's twentieth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Ganondorf's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." Rosie explained.

* * *

Inside Ganondorf's castle, Ganondorf was talking to his search patrol.

"It's incredible, twenty years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" Ganondorf said to some Moblins.

"Yes, yes, everywhere." said one Moblin.

"What about the town, the forests, the mountains?" Ganondorf asked.

"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and, let me see, in all the cradles." explained the Moblin.

"Cradle?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, every cradle." the Moblin said.

"Cradle?" Ganondorf repeated angrily. He turned to his pet crow.

"Did you hear that, my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby!" Ganondorf said to his pet.

He started laughing. After a few seconds, the Moblins started laughing too. Ganondorf stopped laughing and looked at the Moblins angrily.

"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" Ganondorf yelled as he drove his search patrol away. As the Moblins ran away in fear, he sat down on his chair.

"Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil." Ganondorf said quietly. He turned to his crow.

"My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of twenty with brown hair and eyes cerulean as the blue sea. Go, and do not fail me." Ganondorf told his pet crow. The crow nodded and flew away.

* * *

And so for twenty long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the goddesses carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Sheik Rose.

A window of the cottage opened and Sheik Rose appeared humming a sweet tune. On this her twentieth birthday, the goddesses had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise. The three goddesses were looking at a book of dresses.

"How about this one?" Nayru asked.

"This is the one I picked." Din stated.

"She'll look beautiful in it." Farore declared.

"Now, I thought a few changes here…" Din said.

"Don't forget the pretty bow…" Farore reminded.

"We'll make it purple." Nayru announced.

"Oh no, dear, pink." Din disagreed.

"But…" Nayru started to say.

"Of course, we'll need a few pleats." Din said.

"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Farore asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something." Din answered.

Sheik Rose came down the stairs and saw the goddesses.

"Well, and what are you three dears up to?" Sheik Rose asked.

Surprised, the three goddesses turned around quickly.

"Up to?" they all questioned.

"We…we…well…we…we…" Din stuttered.

"Want you to pick some Deku nuts!" Nayru exclaimed.

"That's it, Deku nuts!" Din said.

"Deku nuts?" Sheik Rose questioned.

"Lots of Deku nuts." Farore added.

"But I picked Deku nuts yesterday." Sheik Rose said.

"Oh, we need more, dear!" Din told Sheik Rose.

"Lots, lots more!" Farore added.

The goddesses pushed Sheik Rose out of the house.

"Now don't hurry back, dear." Din reminded.

"And don't go too far." Nayru added.

"And don't speak to strangers." Din asserted.

"Goodbye, dear!" Farore shouted.

"Goodbye!" Nayru and Din both yelled.

"Goodbye!" Sheik Rose yelled back.

The three goddesses closed the door, went back inside, and got to work on the surprise birthday party.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was Part 2 of Sleeping Zelda! Hope you liked it! I want to say that the next Disney film I will be doing after Sleeping Zelda is Mulan. I already casted Lucina as Mulan! Please leave character suggestions for Mulan in the reviews! See you next chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping Zelda Part 3

Chapter 4: Sleeping Zelda Part 3

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with Sleeping Zelda Part 3! I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Disney, or Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

Sheik Rose was walking through the forest. As she was walking, she started to sing. Fletchlings answered her singing and other Pokemon awoke. Fennekins, Eevees, and Sylveons follow the Fletchlings. One duck awoke and followed the Pokemon too. They all followed Sheik Rose while listening to her singing.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the forest, Link was riding on his horse. Link was wearing a green tunic with a green pointy hat. Then, Link heard a singing voice from a far distance. He turned to his horse.

"Hear that, Epona? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out!" Link said to his horse, Epona.

He turned Epona around, but Epona struggled back.

"Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats and a few carrots?" Link begged.

Epona heard that and nodded.

"Hop girl!" Link shouted.

They rode towards the singing. After a few minutes, Epona jumped over a log. As Epona jumped, Link got caught in a tree and fell off Epona. Epona heard some splashing in the water and galloped over to Link in the water. Epona held his hat and looked at him. Link sprinkled some water at Epona.

"No carrots!" he scolded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheik Rose was walking through the forest while the Pokemon of the forest followed her. She sang a little song and sighed.

"Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?" Sheik Rose asked.

"Quack?" the duck quacked.

"Why, Din and Farore and Nayru. They never want me to meet anyone." Sheik Rose answered.

She turned to the Pokemon.

"But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone." Sheik Rose told the Pokemon.

"Quack? Quack? Quack?" the duck quacked as the Pokemon got excited to hear her story.

"Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and…and so romantic. Oh, we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then…I wake up." Sheik Rose explained.

The Pokemon sank their heads.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him many times!" Sheik Rose told them.

A Sylveon saw Link's wet tunic hanging in a tree. The Sylveon and the other Pokemon put their heads together, made a plan, and scurried over to the tree.

"You know, Epona, there was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a forest sprite…" Link said to his horse Epona. Epona saw the Pokemon running off with the tunic and neighed. "There, stop!" Link shouted at Epona.

The duck dressed in Link's tunic and hat while they were being lifted by Fletchlings. One Eevee each took the shoes. They approached Sheik Rose.

"Oh, why it's my dream prince!" Sheik Rose laughed. "Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers! But we've met before!" Sheik Rose said. As she danced with her 'dream prince', she started to sing.

"_I know you_

_I walked with you_

_Once upon a game_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes_

_Is so familiar a gleam."_

Link and Epona hid behind a tree, watching Sheik Rose sing and dance.

"_And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did_

_Once upon a game."_

Sheik Rose turned around as she sang. As she turned around, Link grabbed the Pokemon and placed himself instead. Sheik Rose did not see him.

_"But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did."_

Sheik Rose suddenly heard someone else singing along with her. She stopped singing, but Link continued to sing.

"Once upon a game." Link sang.

Sheik Rose turned around and saw Link. "Oh!" she gasped.

She tried to run off halfheartedly, but Link held her arm before she could run away.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Link apologized.

"Oh, it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a..." Sheik Rose said.

"A stranger?" Link asked.

Sheik Rose nodded her head.

"But don't you remember? We've met before." Link informed.

"We, we have?" Sheik Rose questioned.

"Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a game!" Link answered. Then he started to sing.

_"I know you_

_I walked with you_

_Once upon a game_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes_

_Is so familiar a gleam."_

Sheik Rose and Link waltzed at a lake. When they stopped dancing, Link put his arm around Sheik Rose.

"Who are you, what's your name?" Link asked.

"Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, I can't, I …Goodbye!" Sheik Rose quavered. She started to run off.

"But when will I see you again?" Link asked.

"Oh, never, never!" Sheik Rose answered.

"Never?" Link questioned.

"Well, maybe someday." Sheik Rose suggested.

"When, tomorrow?" Link asked.

"Oh no, this evening." Sheik Rose told him.

"Where?" Link asked.

"At the cottage, in the glen." Sheik Rose said.

She turned and left the forest.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was Sleeping Zelda Part 3! I hope you liked it! Part 4 will come soon! Leave comments of what you would like to see in the next chapters of Sleeping Zelda in the reviews! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping Zelda Part 4

Chapter 5: Sleeping Zelda Part 4

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own Smash Bros., Disney, or Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

In the cottage, the goddesses were trying their best, but the dress and cake were not turning out great. Then, Nayru decided to use their magic to make the dress and cake. Din told Nayru and Farore to lock the doors and close the windows before using their magic. Nayru cleaned the room, Farore made the cake, and Din made the dress. However, Din and Nayru fought over the dress's color. The blazes of color were going through the chimney. Ganondorf's pet crow saw the colors and flew to the cottage. Din and Nayru stopped their war when they heard Sheik Rose coming back. Din made the dress pink. As she left, Nayru turned it purple. The goddesses quickly hid. Sheik Rose opened the door and entered the cottage. Ganondorf's crow appeared at the door.

"Where's everyone?" Sheik Rose questioned. Then, she saw the dress and cake.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" the goddesses shouted as they jumped out of their hiding places.

"Oh, you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him." Sheik Rose said happily.

"Him?" Farore questioned.

"Rose!" Nayru yelled.

"You've met some stranger?" Din asked.

"Oh, he's not a stranger. We've met before." Sheik Rose answered.

"You have?" Din questioned.

"Where?" Nayru asked.

"Once upon a game!" Sheik Rose told them. Then, she started singing and dancing.

"She's in love." Farore stated.

"Oh no!" Nayru said.

"This is terrible!" Din cried.

"Why? After all, I am twenty." Sheik Rose asked, startled.

"It isn't that, dear." Din reassured.

"You're already bethrothed." Farore informed.

"Bethrothed?" Sheik Rose questioned.

"Since the day you were born." Nayru told her.

"To prince Link, dear." Farore added.

"But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be ..." Sheik Rose exclaimed.

"A princess." Nayru said.

"And you are, dear!" Farore proclaimed.

"Princess Zelda. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Daphnes." Din announced.

After the crow heard Din say that, the crow flew away.

"But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him." Sheik Rose argued.

"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again." Din said sternly.

"Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!" Sheik Rose yelled as she ran to her room and laid down on her bed crying.

* * *

Back at King Daphnes's castle, King Mario and King Daphnes were waiting for Zelda to return. King Daphnes was speaking grandly of the future of their children. Then, Link arrived. King Mario quickly rushed to him.

"Link! Link! Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that." King Mario said.

"Well, I have met her, father." Link replied.

"You have? Where?" King Mario asked.

"Once upon a game!" Link answered. He started to sing and dance.

"Link, stop it, stop that! Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" King Mario questioned.

"It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!" Link asserted.

"Princess Zelda? Good heavens, we must tell Daphnes! Why this is the most..." King Mario exclaimed.

"I didn't say it was Zelda." Link said.

"You most certainly did, you said…" King Mario claimed.

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl, I suppose." Link responded.

"A peasant girl? You're going to marry…You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Master Hand, I won't have it! You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" King Mario shouted.

"Now, father, you're living in the past. This is the fourth game. Nowadays…" Link assured.

"Nowadays, I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses." King Mario commanded.

"And marry the girl I love." Link stated.

"Exactly!" King Mario yelled.

"Goodbye, father!" Link shouted as he hopped on Epona and rode off.

"Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Link, stop, come back, Link! Link! Oh, how will I ever tell Daphnes?" King Mario said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, the goddesses and Zelda walk cautiously towards the castle. Zelda had her head down as they walked. They get inside unnoticed.

"All right, in here, dear." Din told Zelda.

Nayru sighed as she closed the door.

"Lock the door, Nayru! Farore, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A tiara to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." Din said as she put a tiara on Zelda's head. Zelda broke into tears.

"Now, dear." Farore assured.

"Come, let her have a few moments alone." Din suggested as she, Nayru, and Farore left the room.

"It's that boy she met." Nayru reminded.

"Whatever are we going to do?" Farore wondered.

Inside the room where Zelda was crying, the fire went out. Out of a shadow, Ganondorf shortly appeared and turned into a floating black orb. Zelda got up in spell and started to walk towards the orb.

'"I don't see why she has to marry any old prince." Nayru stated.

"Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." Farore mentioned.

Inside the room, the orb moved beyond the fireplace. As it moved behind the fireplace, the wall opened.

"Maybe we should tell King Daphnes about the boy." Farore suggested.

"Well, why don't we?" Nayru added.

Just as they were about to leave, they heard a faint sound from inside the room.

"Listen! Ganondorf!" Din told Nayru and Farore.

They rushed inside the room. As they opened the door, they saw Zelda walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappeared. Zelda slowly walked up a staircase, following the light. The goddesses tried pushing the wall open, and then Din uses her magic. There were multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies don't find the right way at once. Zelda followed the light into a room in the tower. The light turned into a spiny blue shell. Zelda started to reach towards it with her left hand.

"Zelda! Don't touch anything!" the goddesses shouted.

Zelda held back, but returned to the trace as she heard Ganondorf say, "Touch the spike! Touch it, I say!"

Zelda touched the spike with her index finger. At that moment, the goddesses opened the door and saw Ganondorf.

"You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the master of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess!" Ganondorf barked.

Ganondorf turned beside to reveal Zelda lying face-down on the floor. The goddesses gasped in horror. Ganondorf disappeared, as he laughed evilly. Din, Nayru, and Farore started to cry over Zelda's motionless body. King Mario walked up to King Daphnes to talk about Link. The goddesses placed Zelda on a bed as they cried. They decided to put everyone in the castle to sleep until Zelda awakened.

As Din put the spell on King Mario, she heard him say, "Well, just been talking to Link. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl."

"Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, where did he meet her?" Din asked.

"Once upon a game…" King Mario said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Once upon a ga... Rose! Prince Link!" Din gasped.

Din flew to Farore and Nayru.

"Come on, we've got to go back to the cottage!" Din told them.

The goddesses hurriedly flew towards the cottage.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's Part 4! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the actiony parts! See you next chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Sleeping Zelda Part 5

Chapter 6: Sleeping Zelda Part 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Disney, Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

Link arrived at the cottage. He got off Epona and knocked the door.

"Come in!" a voice shouted.

Link opened the door and was tackled by a Moblin and an Octorock. Link struggled, but was tied up by the Moblin and the Octorock. Ganondorf and his crow watched in deep satisfaction.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince! Away with him. But gently, my servants, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Ganondorf said evilly.

* * *

The goddesses were on their way. As they arrived, they found the door open. As they opened, they found Link's hat on the floor.

"Ganondorf!" the goddesses said.

"He's got Prince Link!" Nayru yelled.

"At the forbidden mountain." Din informed.

"But we can't, we can't go there!" Farore shouted.

"We can, and we must." Din ordered.

* * *

The goddesses reached Ganondorf's castle and approached it cautiously. They got in unnoticed. They found a window to a room where Ganondorf is having a feast, with his servants dancing around a huge fire. Ganondorf turned to his crow.

"What a pity Prince Link can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Ganondorf sneered.

Ganondorf walked to the dungeon. His crow and the goddesses followed him. When Ganondorf arrived at the dungeon, he found Prince Link chained to the wall with his head down.

"Oh, come now, Prince Link. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." Ganondorf told Link.

"Behold, King Daphnes's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Zelda. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self-same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Brown hair, eyes that shame the cerulean, blue sea. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gate of the dungeon part and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed..." Ganondorf explained.

"...a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Ganondorf said sarcastically.

Link struggled in his chains.

"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Ganondorf suggested as he and his crow left the dungeon. As soon as Ganondorf closed the door to the dungeon, he locked the door.

"For the first time in twenty years, I can sleep well." Ganondrof stated.

The goddesses approached the chained Link.

"Shh, no time to explain." Din whispered.

Using their powers, the goddesses opened Link's chains and the door lock.

"Wait, Prince Link. The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty Master Sword. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." Din explained as she gave Link a sword and a shield.

Outside the dungeon, there were Moblins, Octoroks, Darknuts, Keese, and Tektites blocking the exit of the castle. Link slashed at them with his sword. After Link killed the enemies, he got on Epona and rode out of the castle. The crow flew towards Ganondorf's tower and tried to wake him. He is followed by Nayru, who first failed to hit him with her magic. At last, she turned him into a stone crow just outside Ganondorf's door. Ganondorf opened the door.

"You, tell those fools to…" Ganondorf started to say. He stopped when he found his pet crow turned into stone.

"No!" he yelled. He ran to the window and saw Link escaping.

"No!" he roared in anger.

"A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Daphnes's castle cast by spell!" Ganondorf said.

Then, a black cloud appears over the castle. Bolts of lightning struck everywhere, which caused the growth of thick thorny bushes. Link and Epona stopped at the thorny bushes. Ganondorf laughed evilly. Link stopped shortly, and then started cutting his way through with his sword.

"No, it cannot be!" Ganondorf snarled.

After Link cut his way through the thorny bushes, he started to head to the castle. Suddenly, Ganondorf appeared in front of him.

"Now, you shall deal with me, prince, and all the powers of hell!" Ganondorf boomed.

A huge purple and black fire flamed on Ganondorf. The fire rose up higher from the ground. As the fire disappeared, Link's eyes widened in fear. Ganondorf had turned into a gigantic, monstrous beast. He had a huge body and the face of a pig with two large horns, one on each side of the face. Link courageously started towards the beast. Ganon slashed at him with his large arm. Link fought the beast for a while. Soon, they were fighting on a cliff. Ganon hit Link with his horns, causing Link to lose his shield. Ganon the beast laughed evilly. Just then, the goddesses appeared and combined their powers on Link's sword.

"Now Master Sword fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" Din stated.

Link threw the sword at Ganon. The sword landed on the beast's chest. Ganon let out a scream and fell down, causing the cliff to break and fall. Link jumped to the side to avoid being dropped down below. Link heard the rocks of the cliff fall down. He looked down and found the Master Sword. Its blade was on a black and purple puddle. Link had won.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was Part 5! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Next chapter will be the end of Sleeping Zelda! Stay tuned! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping Zelda Part 6

Chapter 7: Sleeping Zelda Part 6

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the last part of Sleeping Zelda! I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Disney, or Nintendo.

* * *

Link and the goddesses arrived at Hyrule Castle. Link walked through the gate, into the castle, and up the stairs to the tower. Finally, Link had reached the tower of Hyrule Castle. He looked right to find Zelda lying down on the bed. Link slowly walked up to her. When he reached the bed, he kneeled down on one knee, slowly moved his head towards Zelda's face, and gently kissed her on the lips. After ten seconds, he broke the kiss and slowly leaned away from her face. Zelda opened her eyes to see Link looking at her. She smiled. The goddesses watched with joy. In the throne room, King Mario, King Daphnes, and everyone in the castle started to wake up.

"Oh, ah, forgive me, Mario, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" King Daphnes said.

"I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Daphnes, this is the fourteenth century." King Mario stated.

"Yes, you said that a moment ago." King Daphnes reminded.

"Well, to come right to the point, my son Phillip says he's going to marry..." King Mario started to say.

He was interrupted by a fanfare. The goddesses watched from a balcony as Zelda and Link appeared arm in arm.

"It's Zelda, she's here!" King Daphnes exclaimed.

"And Link!" King Mario shockingly said.

Zelda and Link knelt down before the throne. Then, Zelda fondly embraced her mother.

"What does this mean, boy? I don't..." a confused King Mario questioned to Link.

Zelda kissed King Mario on the cheek.

"But, but…" King Mario stuttered.

Zelda and Link started dancing.

"I don't understand." King Mario sighed as he shook his head.

As the goddesses watched Zelda and Link dance, Farore shed a tear.

"Why, Farore, what's the matter, dear?" Din asked.

"Oh, I just love happy endings." Farore answered.

"Yes, I do, too." Din agreed.

Then, Din noticed something. Zelda's dress was purple. She changed it to pink. When Nayru saw that Zelda's dress was pink, she changed it to purple. As Zelda and Link danced, Din and Nayru changed the dress's color. After five minutes, Zelda and Link stopped dancing and kissed.

* * *

"…And they lived happily ever after." Rosie finished.

"The end." Rosalina added.

The kids cheered.

"That was a good story!" Lucas yelled.

"Ok, now, time to go to sleep." Rosalina said as she got up from her chair and walked to Ness's and Toon Link's bunk bed.

She kissed them on the cheek. Rosalina kneeled down and kissed her little star. Luma cooed in happiness. Rosie got up from her seat and walked up to Lucas's and Villager's bunk bed. Rosie kissed them on the cheek. Rosie turned her head to see Luma. She kneeled down next to Luma's small bed. She placed a kiss on her fingertips and placed it between Luma's eyes. Luma chirped with glee. Rosie and Rosalina walked to the door. They looked at the young Smashers. "Good night." they whispered in unison. Rosalina turned off the lights as she and Rosie left the room.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was Sleeping Zelda! I hope you liked it! But the story does not end here! There's going to be a ton of chapters! Next one is Mulan starring Lucina! Stay tuned! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Lucina Part 1

Chapter 8: Lucina Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Disney, or Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

It was 9:30 PM. Rosie and Rosalina were in the kid Smashers' bedroom, tucking them in.

"Want us to tell you a bedtime story?" Rosalina asked the kids.

"Yes!" the kids shouted in unison.

"All right." Rosie said as she and Rosalina sat down on two chairs.

"Once-"Rosie started to say.

"Hey!" a voice interrupted.

Rosie and Rosalina looked at the door and saw a little koopa with a decorated bib.

"Bowser Jr.?" Rosie questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"We're telling Lucas, Villager, Ness, Luma, and Toon Link a bedtime story." Rosalina answered.

"A bedtime story?" Bowser Jr. shouted excitedly.

Rosie and Rosalina nodded their heads.

"Well, count me in!" Bowser Jr. stated.

Bowser Jr. walked up to Villager's bed. Villager moved to the left to make room for Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. climbed in the bed and sat next to Villager.

"OK. Now, let's begin." Rosalina said.

* * *

An Ylissean soldier is walking around his post of the towers of the castle. A hawk hit the back of his head and let out a call. The soldier walked to the edge of the castle walls. A hook flew up to the top of the wall. It was followed by many other hooks. The soldier quickly ran to his post.

"We're under attack! Light the signal!" the soldier yelled.

The door opened, revealing a couple of Reds. The soldier climbed up a ladder. The soldier grabbed a torch and lit the signal as he stared at the Red leader. Other signals started to light along the castle.

"Now all of Ylisse knows you're here." The soldier told the Red leader.

The Red leader picked up a flag and toasted it in the signal fire.

"Perfect." the Red leader whispered.

* * *

The Ylissean general and two soldiers walked into the King's chamber. When they approached the King, they bowed.

"Your Majesty, the Reds have crossed our Northern Border." the Ylissean general said.

"Impossible! No one can get through the Castle of Ylisse!" Sothe shouted. The King raised a hand to silence Sothe.

"Ganondorf is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your castle immediately." the Ylissean general stated.

"No!" the King shouted as he stood up. "Send your troops to protect my people! Sothe!"

"Yes, your Highness." Sothe replied.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the kingdoms. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible." the King ordered.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." Sothe assured.

"I won't take any chances, General. A single Party Ball can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat." the King declared.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's Part 1! Next part, we will go to Lucina! See you next chapter! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Lucina Part 2

Chapter 9: Lucina Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Disney, or Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

A hand slowly straightened the string of a Party Ball without opening it.

"Quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised..." Lucina said.

She picked up a paintbrush and wrote a word on her arm.

"…Punctual!" Lucina finished.

Then, a rooster crowed. Lucina screamed in surprise. She blew on her arm as she ran.

"Duck Catcher! Duck Catcher!" Lucina called.

She looked down and found a brown dog sleeping.

"Ah! There you are!" Lucina exclaimed as the dog woke up.

"Who's the smartest doggy in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" Lucina said as she tied a bag of Cucco feed and a bone hanging on a string on a pole to the dog's back.

Duck Catcher immediately chased the bone and ran promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere.

* * *

Chrom was in the family temple, praying.

"Honorable Ancestors ... please help Lucina impress the Matchmaker today." Chrom prayed.

Duck Catcher, followed by a herd of Cuccos, ran into the family temple.

"Please…please help her." Chrom added. Lucina came in with some teacups and a teapot.

"Father, I brought you some…" Lucina started to say.

She bumped into Chrom. Chrom caught the teapot in his hands while the cups hit the ground and shattered.

"Lucina…" Chrom sighed.

"I bought a spare!" Lucina said.

"Lucina…" Chrom repeated.

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning..." Lucina reminded.

"Lucina." Chrom repeated more sternly.

"…And three a night." Lucina added.

"Lucina. You should already be in town. We're counting on you to..." Chrom started to explain.

"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" Lucina said as she ran off.

"Hurry! I'm going to ... pray some more." Chrom stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, in town, Rosie and Morgan were waiting for Lucina.

"Rosie, where is your daughter? The Matchmaker is not a patient man." a woman said.

"Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." Rosie told herself.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." Morgan declaimed as he held up a wicker cage with a golden Luma inside it.

"This is your chance to prove yourself." he said to the Luma.

Morgan closed his eyes and stepped off the sidewalk.

"Morgan! No!" Rosie yelled.

Morgan walked across the street. Many cars crashed into each other, but he appeared unharmed.

"Yup! This star's a lucky one!" Morgan announced as Rosie sighed with relief.

Lucina came riding on Gogoat. She hopped off Gogoat.

"I'm here!" she shouted.

Lucina looked at Rosie.

"What? But, Mom, I had to—"Lucina started to explain.

"None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up." Rosie said as she and Lucina walked in a room.

Lucina was thrown into a bath.

"It's freezing!" she complained.

"It would've been warm, if you were here on time." Rosie told her.

As Rosie was about to wash her arm, she saw words written in black paint.

"Lucina, what's this?" she asked.

"Uh ... notes ... in case I forget something." Lucina answered.

"Hold this." Morgan said as he handed the Luma to Rosie. "We're going to need more luck than I thought."

Later, Lucina was in a white dress with red lipstick and magenta eye shadow. Rosie placed a rose on her hair and Morgan placed the caged Luma on the back of Lucina's dress. Lucina walked with the other brides and kneeled down at a temple. The door opened. A fat, Italian man with a mustache stood with a clipboard.

"Lucina." Mario said.

"Present!" Lucina shouted as she stood up.

"Speaking without-a permission…" Mario noted.

"Oops." Lucina whispered as she and Mario walked inside the temple.

"Who spit in his spaghetti?" Morgan whispered to Rosie.

Mario closed the door. He walked up to Lucina and examined her.

"Too skinny ... not-a good for bearing sons." Mario noted.

Luma opened the door of his cage and floated out. Lucina saw this and frantically tried to put him back in. Before Mario walked to her, she put the Luma inside her sleeve.

"Recite the Final Admonition." Mario ordered.

Lucina nodded. She quickly grabbed Luma and threw him to the left. She pulled out a Fire Flower.

"Fulfill your duties, calmly and..."Lucina said as she glanced down at the crib notes on her arm, which are slightly smeared.

"Respectively. Um, reflect before you ... snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory." Lucina stated as she fanned herself with the Fire Flower.

Mario grabbed the Fire Flower and searched for cheat notes. After Mario didn't find any, he grabbed Lucina by the arm and pulled her towards a table. The writing came off in Mario's glove.

"Now, pour the tea. To please your-a future in-laws, you must-a demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement." Mario explained as he rubbed his hand over his mouth. The ink rubbed on his face with a squeak.

Lucina, who was staring at the Mario, poured the tea but missed the cup. She regained her composure and quickly filled the teacup. Just then, Lucina saw Luma relaxing happily in the tea. The Matchmaker took the teacup.

"Um, pardon me…" Lucina said.

"And-a silent!" Mario barked. Mario sniffed the tea and sighed.

"Could I just take that back? One moment..." Lucina asked as she grabbed for the cup.

Mario fought for the teacup, and they both fell back, causing the tea to spill all over Mario. Luma hopped down his overalls.

"Why, you clumsy…" Mario growled. Then, he started twitching around.

He tripped over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and sitting on them. The bottom of his overalls started smoking. Lucina desperately fanned the burned spot, and it bursted into flames. Mario ran around screaming.

Outside the temple, Rosie, Morgan, and other people were waiting for the results.

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Morgan whispered to Rosie.

The door swung open as Mario screamed.

"Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" he shrieked.

Lucina threw tea over him, putting out the fire. Embarrassed, she handed the teapot to Mario and quickly walked toward Rosie and Morgan. Luma hopped out of Mario's overalls and hopped back in the cage.

"You are a DISGRACE!" Mario yelled as he threw the teapot on the ground.

"You may-a look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring-a your family honor!" Mario shouted. Then, he turned and went back inside the temple.

People started to walk away, whispering.

When Lucina went back home, she was greeted with a warm smile by her father, Chrom, but humiliated, she turned away and took Gogoat to the stable. She then kneeled down and let Luma go. As she left, Luma followed her.

"_Look at me ... I won't ever pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter._

_Can it be?_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart." _

Lucina walked into the family temple and started to wipe off her makeup.

"_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am, though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am, inside?" _

Lucina left the family temple and sat on a bench under the pink blossom trees.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 2! I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will come soon! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Lucina Part 3

Chapter 10: Lucina Part 3

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Disney, or Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

Chrom approached Lucina who sat on a bench under the blossom tree. Lucina saw him and turned her head away. Chrom sat beside Lucina.

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year." Chrom stated.

Chrom looked up into the blossom tree.

"But look, this one's late. But, I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." Chrom said.

Lucina and Chrom shared smiles. Just then, drums started to pound. They were announcing the arrival of Sothe and two guards on horseback.

"What is it?" Lucina questioned.

Chrom got up and walked to the entrance of their house with Lucina following.

"Lucina, stay inside." Chrom ordered.

Morgan caught Lucina's attention and motioned for her to come inside. Lucina spied the railing near the wall and climbed up to watch over the roof.

"Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the castle: the Reds have invaded Ylisse!" Sothe announced.

"No!" the townspeople yelled in surprise.

"By order of the King, one man from every family must serve in the army." Sothe declared.

As Sothe called the name of a family, a member of the family stepped up, bowed to the guard, and took the conscription notice from the guard.

As soon as Sothe called Lucina's family, Lucina whispered, "No."

Chrom walked toward Sothe. Chrom bowed before the horsemen.

"I am ready to serve the King." Chrom stated.

Chrom started to reach for the conscription notice. Lucina ran outside to keep her father from taking the conscription notice.

"Father, you can't go." Lucina said.

"Lucina!" Chrom scolded as he turned to see Lucina.

"Please sir, my father has already fought bravely—"Lucina tried to tell Sothe.

"Silence! You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence." Sothe barked.

"Lucina, you dishonor me." Chrom stated as he looked away from Lucina.

Morgan guided Lucina back in the house. Sothe handed Chrom the conscription notice.

"Report tomorrow at the Ylisse camp." Sothe noted.

"Yes, sir." Chrom obeyed.

Chrom walked back to the house.

* * *

That night, Rosie, Chrom, Morgan, and Lucina were eating in silence. Thunder was heard outside and lightning was seen through the opaque window. Lucina poured the tea for her family. She slammed her teacup down on the table and stood up.

"You shouldn't have to go." Lucina commented.

"Lucina!" Rosie scolded.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for Ylisse." Lucina mentioned.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family." Chrom declared.

"So you'll die for honor!" Lucina shouted angrily.

"I will DIE doing what's right." Chrom stated as he stood up angrily.

"But if you—"Lucina started to say.

"I know my place, it is time you learned yours." Chrom reported.

Lucina looked like she was about to cry. She turned away and ran outside into the rainstorm. She cried as she ran.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was Lucina: Part 3! I hoped you liked it! Part 4 is going to be a lot more interesting! Oh, and about all of you who read this story, are any of you good at drawing the Smash Bros. characters? Because I would like to see scenes from this story drawn out! Also, I could use a new cover page for this story. See you next chapter! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Lucina Part 4

Chapter 11: Lucina Part 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but here is Part 4! I was busy with finals! I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Disney, or Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucina sat on the base of Manakete in the rain. Lucina looked down and saw her reflection in the puddle caused by the rain. She watched her parents in the bedroom. Rosie turned away from Chrom and walked out of sight. Chrom turned off the light. Lucina got up and walked to the family temple. Lucina's image reflected off the stone tablets as she lighted incense and placed it in the hanging incense holder. She prayed to her ancestors. After she prayed, Lucina got up and hurried down the steps. Luma saw her and hopped down from above and followed her. Lucina went to her parents' bedroom and took the conscription notice replacing it with the hair comb her mother gave to her. She paused and gave her sleeping parents a loving, sorrowful look. Then, she left the bedroom. Lucina walked in the armory. She opened the cabinet with the armor. Using her father's sword, she cut her hair short and tied it up above her head. Once she finished putting on the armor, she tied it in the front. She took the sword and placed it in the scabbard to her left. Lucina then grabbed her mask and placed it on her face. Lucina walked to the stable doorway. Gogoat reared back in fright at the sight of Lucina. Lucina walked forward and comforted Gogoat, letting him know her identity. As Lucina walked Gogoat out of the stable, Luma watched from the ground. Lucina took a sorrowful glance back at her parents' bedroom. She got on Gogoat and rode him through the gate and off to camp. In the Family Temple, the eyes of a statue started to glow.

Morgan woke up with a start. Morgan walked into Rosie and Chrom's bedroom.

"Lucina is gone." Morgan stated. Rosie and Chrom woke up.

"What? It can't be." Rosie said.

Chrom looked at his night stand and noticed the hair comb in place of his conscription notice. He checked the cabinet and saw that his armor was gone. He hurried outside.

"Lucina!" Chrom yelled. "No."

Rosie walked up to him.

"You must go after her. She could be killed!" Rosie commanded.

"If I reveal her, she will be." Chrom said sadly.

Chrom embraced Rosie. Morgan watched them with sorrow.

"Ancestors, hear our prayer: Watch over Lucina." Morgan whispered.

In the family temple, a wind blew out the incense at the base of the center stone. The center stone began to glow as a giant hand came to life. The giant hand floated to a bronze Koopa kid with a decorated bib.

"Junior, awaken!" the hand yelled as it snapped its fingers.

Junior came to life and fell to the ground flat on his back all being obscured by smoke. Junior rose from the ground with his arms stretched out.

"I live! So tell me what mortal needs my protection Master Hand. You just say the word and I'm there." Junior said.

"Junior!" Master Hand shouted agitatedly.

"Hey, let me say something. Anybody who is foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be MINE." Junior stated.

"Junior!" Master Hand yelled sternly. Junior stopped talking.

"These are the family guardians." Master Hand said as he motioned toward the stone statues on pedestals near the ceiling. "They…"

"Protect the family." Junior reported dejectedly.

"And you, oh demoted one." Master Hand added as he pointed to the empty pedestal.

"I...ring the bell." Junior sighed.

"That's right, now, wake up the ancestors." Master Hand said.

"One family reunion coming right up." Junior announced as he grabbed the bell and started ringing it.

"Okay people, people look alive, let's go! C'mon get up. Let's move it, rise and shine. You all way past the beauty sleep thing trust me!" Junior shouted as the ancestors woke up.

"I knew it, I knew it. That Lucina was a trouble maker from the start." Lyn stated.

"Don't look at me; she gets it from your side of the family." Hammer Bro. argued.

"She's just trying to help her father." Isabelle asserted.

"But, if she is discovered, Chrom will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate." Dr. Kawashima informed as he calculated his explanation.

"Not to mention they'll lose the house." Jeff added.

"My children never caused such trouble. They all became item-sorters." Lyn remarked.

"Well, we can't all be item-sorters." Hammer Bro. said.

"No, your great granddaughter had to be a cross-dresser!" Ashley shouted.

The ancestors started to argue.

"Let a guardian bring her back." Knuckle Joe suggested.

"Yes, awaken the most cunning." Shadow said as he grabbed Junior and brought him next to a stone dog-like Pokemon guardian.

"No, the swiftest." Dr. Kawashima said as he took Junior from Shadow and brought him to a stone hedgehog guardian.

"No, send the wisest." Phosphora contended as she grabbed Junior and brought him to a stone spider monkey guardian.

"Silence! We must send the powerful of all!" Master Hand boomed as he motioned to Manakete.

Junior laughed as he climbed up the empty guardian post.

"Okay, okay, I get the drift, I'll go." Junior announced.

The Ancestors looked surprised. After a few seconds, they started laughing uncontrollably.

"You all don't think I can do it? Watch this here." Junior instructed.

Junior opened his mouth and a tiny flame came out.

"Ah, ha, Jump back, I'm pretty hot huh. Don't make me have to singe nobody to prove no point." Junior said.

Master Hand grabbed Junior and pulled him away from the post.

"You had your chance to protect the family." Master Hand reported.

"Your mis-guidance led Elec-Man to disaster." Ashley added.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Elec-Man said sarcastically as he held his decapitated head in his hands.

"And your point is?" Junior questioned.

"The point is we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Lucina." Master Hand replied.

"What? But I'm a dragon…well, sort of." Junior said.

Master Hand grabbed Junior and pulled him away from the guardian post as Junior fought to hold on.

"You are not worthy of this spot. Now, awaken Manakete." Master Hand told Junior.

Master Hand threw Junior out of the temple. Junior looked back into the temple.

"So you'll get back to me on the job thing." Junior suggested.

Suddenly, Junior's bell hit his face. Junior fell back. Junior walked with a slouch and banged the bell on the ground.

"Just one chance is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you." Junior muttered.

Junior rang the bell as he looked at Manakete.

"Yo, Tiki! Wake up! You gotta go fetch Lucina!" Junior shouted.

Junior got irritated as the Manakete statue did nothing. He climbed up on Manakete.

"Hello, hellooooo." Junior shouted as he banged the bell on the ear.

"Hello!" Junior yelled.

He banged the bell on the ear hardly. The ear suddenly broke off. Junior heard a cracking noise.

"Uh oh." Junior murmured.

The Manakete statue then crumbled to the floor. However, its head was intact.

"Oh man, they're gonna kill me!" Junior said with a worried look on his face.

"Manakete, have you awaken?" Master Hand called out through the temple window.

The head of Manakete rose up from the bushes.

"Uhhh, yes, I just woke up. I'm Manakete, good morning. I will go forth and fetch Lucina. Did I mention that I was Manakete?" Junior said.

"Go, the fate of the family rests in your claws." Master Hand ordered.

"Don't even worry about it, I will not lose fate." Junior said as he moved the head to some bushes.

Junior fell down the hill under the weight of Manakete's head and landed on the dragon's pedestal with the head falling on top of him.

"Ow, my elbow. Aw, aw, I know I twisted something." Junior said in a muffled voice.

Junior threw the head off him.

"That's just great. Now what? I'm doomed! And all because Miss Cross-Dresser decided to take her little drag show on the road." Junior said as he started to panic.

Luma floated up to Junior and chirped at him.

"Go get her? What's the matter with you? After this great stone Humpty Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the temple." Junior stated.

Just then, Junior's eyes opened wide.

"Wait a minute, that's it! I make Lucina a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work. That's the master plan. Ah, you've done it now." Junior asserted as he started to run off.

Luma floated alongside of Junior and chirped a few times.

"Hey, what makes you think you're coming?" Junior asked as he pushed Luma away.

Luma chirped as he floated back to Junior.

"You're lucky? Ho, ho, heh. Do I look like a sucker to you?" Junior laughed.

An annoyed Luma chirped at Junior.

"Whatcha you mean loser? How 'bout I pop one of your arms off and throw it across the yard? Then who's a loser, me or you?" Junior sassed as he and Luma walked away.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's Part 4 of Lucina! I hope you liked it! Part 5 will come soon! The next Disney movie I will be doing after this one is Toy Story! Leave character suggestions in the reviews! Also, I want to see scenes from this story drawn out! Also, I would like a new cover page. Can any of you guys who read this story draw the Smash Bros. characters very well? Leave answers in your reviews! See you next chapter! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Lucina Part 5

Chapter 12: Lucina Part 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I had a bad case of writer's block! But I'm back! By the way, in case you're wondering, Junior is Bowser Jr. Enjoy Part 5 of Lucina!

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up! Why am I so cocky? Also, why do the ancestors hate me?" Bowser Jr. complained.

"Probably because you're a stupid, bratty Koopa!" Villager insulted.

"Why you…" Bowser Jr. muttered as he pounced onto Villager.

"Hey!" Rosalina yelled.

Bowser Jr. and Villager stopped punching each other.

"Do you want us to end this storytime?" Rosalina asked.

"No!" Bowser Jr., Villager, Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link shouted in unison.

"Then stop fighting." Rosalina stated.

Bowser Jr. and Villager sat down.

"Anyway, let's continue." Rosie said.

* * *

Ganondorf was leading his army at a charge on horseback through a forest. He stopped and motioned for two Reds to come. Dark Link, Wario, and Bowser dismounted and walked into the forest. When they came back, they threw down two Ylissean scouts before the rest of the army.

"Ylissean scouts." Bowser stated.

Ganondorf dismounted and walked toward the scouts.

"Ganondorf." said one of the Ylissean scouts.

Ganondorf crouched down in front of the Ylissean scouts.

"Nice work, gentlemen. You found the Red army." Ganondorf congrulated sarcastically as he adjusted one of the scout's collars.

Ganondorf motioned to the Red soliders on horseback. The Red army laughed.

"The King will stop you." stated one of the Ylissean scouts.

Ganondorf grabbed one of the Ylissean scouts by the shirt collar and lifted him up to his face.

"Stop me? He invited me. By building his castle, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game." Ganondorf declared.

Ganondorf threw the Ylissean scout to the ground and pointed his sword at the other Ylissean scout as he got up and ran.

"Go! Tell your king to send his strongest armies." Ganondorf called out to the scouts.

"I'm ready." Ganondorf stated quietly.

The Ylissean scouts ran off toward the palace. Ganondorf scratched his chin and looked at Dark Link.

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?" Ganondorf asked.

"One." Dark Link answered as he drew back his bow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucina was on a hill outside of the camp. Gogoat was watching Lucina.

"Okay, okay, how about this?" Lucina asked as she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, where do I sign in? Hah, I see you have a sword. I have one too. They're very manly and tough." Lucina said in her 'manly' voice.

She tried to pull out her sword. But she mishandled pulling the sword out of the scabbard and it fell to the ground. Gogoat rolled on his back, laughing. Lucina threw her boot at Gogoat. The boot hit Gogoat in the head. Gogoat stopped laughing. Lucina put her boot back on.

"I'm working on it. Who am I fooling? It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army." Lucina sighed.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!? Let me hear you say aye!" a voice boomed.

Lucina screamed and hid behind a rock.

"That's close enough." the voice said.

Junior was casting a huge shadow behind another rock.

"Get ready Lucina. Your serpentine salvation is at hand. For I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade." Junior explained.

Junior noticed Luma making a hand shadow of a dragon on the rock and stomped him down with his foot. Junior bent down to Luma.

"C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work." Junior whispered to Luma.

"So heed my word, because if the army finds out that you are a girl, the penalty is death." Junior noted as big flames shot up from the rocks.

"Who are you?" Lucina asked.

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls." Junior said.

Lucina smiled big in anticipation of seeing her guardian.

"I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible…" Junior announced as he came out from the rocks to show his real size.

"…Junior! Oh ha, ha, pretty hot, huh?" Junior asserted.

Gogoat ran to Junior and started stomping on him. Lucina pushed Gogoat back. Lucina bent down to Junior's level as Junior got up from the ground.

"My ancestors sent a little turtle to help me?" Lucina questioned with a confused expression on her face.

"Hey, Koopa, Koopa, not turtle. I don't do that snapping thing." Junior mentioned as he snapped his jaws to show Lucina what he meant.

"You're…um…" Lucina started to say.

"Intimidating? Awe inspiring?" Junior suggested.

"…Tiny." Lucina noted as she gestured with her hand.

Junior had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Of course. I'm travel size for your convenience. If I was my real size, your horse here would die of fright." Bowser Jr. explained as he patted Gogoat on the nose.

Gogoat tried to bite Junior.

"Down, horsey." Junior said as he pointed to the ground.

"My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor." Junior noted as he leaned in and looked at Lucina's chest.

Lucina covered her chest with her left arm and slapped Junior with her right arm.

"Ow!" Junior yelled as he fell to the ground.

Junior got up to his feet. Luma floated next to him.

"All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family!" Junior shouted angrily.

"Make a note of this." Junior said to Luma.

Luma grabbed a leaf and a pen and started writing.

"Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your horse! Dis-"Junior barked.

Junior was interrupted by Lucina covering his mouth.

"Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." Lucina whispered to Junior.

"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more, we clear on that?" Junior insisted.

Lucina nodded empathically.

"All right. Okey dokey, let's get this show on the road. Luma, get the bags. Let's move it!" Junior said as he, Luma, Gogoat, and Lucina walked to the camp.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's Part 5! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will hopefully come soon! See you next chapter! Please review!


End file.
